


Agent Bae

by anissa_qiaolian



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Between Seasons 1 and 2, F/F, Flirting, Mild Innuendo, possibly one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/pseuds/anissa_qiaolian
Summary: Skye thinks flirting with May will get her out of training. it doesn't.





	Agent Bae

Skye was getting used to waking up early.

I mean, she still totally hated it and thought it was a pain in the ass and _honestly who in their right mind_ would voluntarily do calisthenics at five in the morning, but if Skye was being totally truthful…it really wasn’t as bad as she thought it’d be.

On the days where she wanted to stay in bed and face the wrath of May’s disappointed stare all morning (which was somehow so much worse than a stoic glare), Skye would remind herself why she was doing this in the first place.

To protect herself from monsters like Ward. To learn some cold, hard truths about the world and grow up a little. To stop being the scared little girl the world wants her to be and _become_ scary.

That, and the sight of May in workout clothes was what got Skye out of bed every morning.

Skye enjoyed flirting with May while they trained for several reasons. A) May was hot, and Skye was just a lonely bi girl after all. B) She was a little shit. C) It threw May off, and she’d temporarily forget to count Skye’s lunges while she crossed her arms and sighed. Obviously, May would start the count over, but was it worth it? Always. D) See A and B.

Today Skye wanted to push the envelope a little bit. While she was never bold enough to go beyond flirty comments or tongue-in-cheek observations whenever they sparred, Skye could never be sure her remarks had any effect on May, who would remain stone-faced until Skye would quit giggling and get back to the workout.

They had just finished their Thai-Chi warmup, and May was surprised (Skye thought; her brows went high for a nanosecond before settling back in place) to see that Skye had finished the routine without needing any assistance or gentle reminders to keep her back straight for the first time ever.

“Nice work, Skye”, she said evenly. “Now I want you to go to the punching bag and show me some kicks.”

Skye smirked. “Sure thing, Agent Bae.”

May’s brows furrowed in confusion. _Oh my gosh,_ Skye thought. _She thinks she misheard me._

“What?”

Skye smiled, relishing the fact that she actually caught Melinda May off guard this time. “I said, sure thing, Agent Bae.”

May pursed her lips, considering this. “You called me ‘Bae’ instead of May. I assume this is another one of your attempts to fluster me.”

“That, and Bae rhymes with your name, May, so…yeah. What?”, she said, enjoying the puzzled look still etched on May’s face. “Do you not know what bae means, ‘cus I can explain it – “

“I know what it means, Skye.” May cut her off, trying hard to fight off the smirk creeping its way across her face and not quite winning.

“What I’m trying to figure out is why you think flirting with me is going to make me go easy on you, because it hasn’t worked so far.”

Yeah, Skye’s thighs could totally attest to that.

She shrugged.

“It’s still fun. And look, you’re smiling. So I guess I did win.”

“Your ass isn’t gonna feel like it by the end of the day.”

Skye’s mouth fell open. May’s brows narrowed further in confusion.

“What?”

Skye gaped at May and chuckled.

“Do you…do you not even realize…”

Understanding dawns on May’s expression and she glowers, this time in annoyance. “Seriously?” she shakes her head.

Skye sputters out a laugh as they finally make their way over to the punching bags. “You set yourself up for that and you know it. That one was not my fault.”

May sighs in exasperation but the smirk on her face is fully visible. The sight of it makes Skye’s heart swell in ways she can’t really explain.

“Alright Skye, enough joking around. Let’s get back to work.”

Skye puts her boxing gloves up over her mouth and offers her muffled reply.

“Whatever you say…Agent Bae.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written season 1 may or skye before! skye was fun. may was...a challenge. but a fun one.


End file.
